Healing Hearts
by TheRealRenee
Summary: iPod shuffle challenge using 10 songs... Amy gets her heart broken but slowly heals. Lita/Edge, Trish/Matt, others to be determined


_**A/N: This is, at long last, my attempt at that iPod shuffle challenge that was so popular a few months back. I hope it grasps some attention! :)**_

_**Straight Through the Heart (Dio)**_

_Hanging from the cobwebs in your mind  
It looks like a long, long way to fall  
No one ever told me life was kind  
I guess I never heard it  
I never heard it all_

She sat there, so still that one might have even questioned whether she was even alive. Her eyes were unblinking for the longest time as she reflected over what had happened.

_Living in a world of make believe  
I can hide behind what's real  
But wearing your emotions on your sleeve  
And they all know what you feel_

Amy Dumas finally showed some sign of life as a solitary tear slipped its way down her cheek. It was still so fresh and new, yet it felt as though she'd been reflecting for days, weeks, months. Where had they gone wrong?

_And here it comes again  
Straight through the heart  
Straight through the heart_

She could still recall his words right down to the exact letter... He had looked her dead in the eye when he'd said it, too. He'd never loved her. He claimed he thought he _had_, but he didn't. She knew she'd never been his type, no matter how much he'd denied even having a 'type' throughout their six-year relationship.

She should have seen it coming. After the book came out, and in print, he'd admitted right there for all the world to see, it had been plainly obvious.

_Oh, never tell a secret with your eyes  
It's the eyes that let you down  
Tell a little truth with many lies  
It's the only way I've found_

He had never loved her. Now, it was all so crystal clear. Amy had denied it in spite of his comments about her in the book. But, just like he'd stated in the publication, she was just a pretty girl he'd had sex with. Matt Hardy didn't love her and never had... He'd said he did care for her, but love was not part of the equation. His words had felt like a knife cruelly twisting its way into her heart.

_Oh, here it comes again  
Straight through the heart  
Straight through the heart_

As if it weren't bad enough that Hardy had told her he didn't love her, there was considerably more to the story. And it was the part that upset her more than anything else.

Matt was seeing someone else had had been for nearly a year by the time she'd found out he was cheating... Amy knew she would have been hurt and devastated no matter who the other woman was - even if she was a mere ring rat. Unfortunately, it was much deeper and far worse than that.

The other woman was a close friend of hers... Or so she'd _thought_.

She would never forget the moment Matt had told her the entire truth... That he was seeing someone else. He had an actual double life, as he had been living in another home with the woman.

Amy had grown furious at that, demanding through her tears to know the identity of this callous slut. Her hurt had momentarily edged aside, giving way for anger.

Reluctantly, the dark-haired man had spilled the beans...

... Trish Stratus.

Her heart had just about completely stopped, or fell completely out of her chest and left her body. She'd felt numb as she'd absorbed the name he'd dropped. She very strangely could feel, hear nothing. It was as though she'd had to tell herself - remind herself - to even breathe.

"_What?! You're lying_!" she'd screamed, no longer in control at all as she'd began to pummel at Matt with her fists - hard. Why was he doing this to her? What had she ever done to deserve this kind of horrible, filthy lie? And he _had_ to be lying, because Trish Stratus was one of her best friends - not only in the business, in the WWE, but anywhere!

Hardy grunted with pain as he grabbed hold of both her wrists, putting a stop to the assault. He stared her directly in the eye, and that was when Amy knew... She knew he was telling the truth, not some exotic fabrication just to get out of this relationship. And oh, how it stung.

_Shout to the wind  
How can you hurt me this way  
Hanging from the cobwebs of your mind  
It looks like a long, long way to fall  
No one ever told me life was kind  
I guess I never heard it, never heard it all, no_

Amy drew her knees up to her chest as the recollections burned through her brain. How could he do that to her? How could _she_ do that to her? Whatever happened to the sanctity of friendship?

She sobbed hard, and with bitterness. Her own friend... Well, with friends like Trish Stratus, she certainly didn't need any enemies!

_But here it comes again  
Straight through the heart  
Straight through the heart  
Straight through the heart  
Here it comes again  
Straight through the heart  
In the middle of the heart_

She barely looked up or even reacted as a knock sounded abruptly at her hotel room door. It came again after about a moment, along with a male voice... a voice she knew quite well that belonged to a good friend.

"Amy? Amy, let me in... Please, I just heard."

She didn't respond, instead opting to simply continue sitting there, wallowing in her misery.

"Please, Amy... You need a friend right now, and I want to be there for you."

Another moment passed. Somehow, the redhead knew he was still there, on the other side of the door, silently waiting. She rose and made her way over to let him in.

_Now don't stand still  
They'll get you right through the heart  
And here it comes, here it comes again  
Straight through the heart_


End file.
